


Tratos

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Tratos

Harry y Draco eran pareja en el cuerpo de aurores. No era tan malo como hubieran creído al principio, y a ambos les había sorprendido el buen equipo que hacían. A Harry le gustaba actuar, a Draco investigar; a ambos les gustaba el trabajo de campo y resolver el caso, y ambos odiaban el papeleo.

Al principio se turnaron para hacer los reportes de las misiones, eso parecía funcionar, aunque no por mucho. Entre reclamos, peleas y arrumacos, encontraron la solución perfecta.

Harry insistía en que Draco hiciera el reporte de la última misión, Draco lo había mandado al diablo más de una vez. Harry insistió e insistió, hasta que Draco terminó por hartarse, y con una mirada desafiante, la cabeza en alto y un tono arrogante le dijo: convénceme.

Y Harry se empeñó en ello.

Cerró la puerta de la oficia que ambos compartían, puso a Draco de cara contra ella. Se apretó contra él y besó su cuello. Draco sólo aguantó la respiración y se quedó quieto. Poco a poco, Harry empezó a bajar, hasta que llegó al trasero de Draco, y entonces se puso de rodillas. Sin quitarle los pantalones, enterró la cara en el trasero y lo lamió.

Escuchó a Draco jadear y él respondió con otro jadeo.

Llevó sus manos al frente y bajó el cierre, rozó el miembro de Draco, que empezaba a endurecerse, y bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Lamió entre ambas nalgas y acarició la cadera de Draco; besó la parte superior del trasero y lo separó, bajó lentamente lamiendo hasta la entrada, y suspiró. Chupó alrededor y sintió a Draco empujarse contra él, así que llevó una de sus manos a su cadera y lo obligó a quedarse quieto.

Tanteó la piel suave, sin decidirse a ir más allá. Y sólo cuando escuchó a Draco gemir necesitado, cerró los labios sobre la entrada y metió su lengua. La metía y la sacaba, luego succionaba con fuerza y podía sentir cómo las piernas de Draco comenzaban a flaquear.

Sintió la mano de Draco sobre la que había puesto en su cadera, y la llevó al frente, a su pene. Estaba tan duro que se vendría en nada.

Succionó una vez más, acarició el pene de Draco al ritmo que la mano de éste le impuso y en menos de tres minutos, Draco había acabado en su mano con un sonoro grito.

—De acuerdo Potter, me has convencido. Pero el próximo reporte te toca a ti —dijo Draco e hizo una pausa—. Aunque siempre puedes intentar convencerme.


End file.
